


Take My Whole Life Too

by missingaplaceiveneverbeen



Series: The 100 one-shots [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, I cant help falling in love with you, Modern AU, One Shot, Slow Dancing, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 19:24:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11065533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missingaplaceiveneverbeen/pseuds/missingaplaceiveneverbeen
Summary: Bellamy's pov. A sweet, perfect little moment.





	Take My Whole Life Too

Sometimes, he couldn’t believe she was real. More specifically, that she was his. He should really not be distracted right now, seeing as there were still some things for tomorrow’s lecture he needed to tweak to get it right, but could anyone blame him? It was the whole situation. The rain was softly ticking on the window while only a faint yellow glow of the streets down below came into the room filled with small candles. Across from him sat a girl with a messy blonde bun with loose locks that somehow looked perfect, big round glasses, wearing black panties, his favourite AC/DC shirt, and thigh high socks. That was it. That was all she needed to look as flawless as she did.

Clarke’s eyes were closed as she listened intentely to the music coming through her earbuds. Slightly rocking her head from one side to enother, engulfed in whatever song she was listening to. The way she seemed completely cut off from this world, sturred something inside Bellamy. Eventhough they couldn’t have been dating more than five months now, he couldn’t picture his life without her anymore. Maybe even more important, he didn’t want to. Her determination to reach her goal, her willingness to sacrifice everything for the people she loved, how she always tried to find the bright spot, no matter how dire the situation, he just knew she would leave a giant hole if she ever left.

Apparently she sensed him looking at her, eyes fluttering open. A soft smile formed on her lips, as she took one earbud out. “It’s my absolute favourite at this moment”, she told him, while holding it out to him. He scooted closer to her side of the couch to be able to put it in his ear without pulling hers out, and started to listen to the strumming of a ukelele. Somewhere he recognized the song, but he couldn’t place it.

_Wise men say only fools rush in, but I can’t help falling in love with you_

“I love this cover so much. Such a shame there isn’t a studio version.” As they listened for a while, Bellamy started to sway with the rhythm of the song as well. It was such a sweet song, but the way it was sang gave him a bit of a bittersweet feeling. “I don’t know, I think it’s a lot more raw, much more real this way.” The audience was singing along with the singer at this point. _‘Cause I can’t help falling in love with you._ There was one guy that shouted a little bit higher and louder as the rest of the crowd, and Bellamy felt chills going down his spine. 

He looked at the girl sitting across from him with her back against the side of the couch, focussing on the music, her knees tucked into her chest, and he couldn’t imagine a more perfect moment. He stood up, bending over awkwardly to make sure neither of them lost their earbuds. Holding out his hand, he looked at Clarke with a smile. She, slightly hesitant, put her hand in his while she returned his smile, with a hint of uncertainty. As he pulled her up, Bellamy put his righthand on the small of her back, pulling Clarke close to him. He heard the song starting over as he had expected it would, Clarke had a habit of putting songs on repeat until she got sick of the. He softly put his forehead against hers, and slowly started to move around the room, never breaking contact with her. If it were up to him, they would keep dancing like this for an eternity.

**Author's Note:**

> The song is 'I Can't Help Falling (In Love With You) by Elvis Presley, covered by Tyler Joseph. After years I still can't get over how much I love this bloody song. The scenario is loosely based on a short scene in the music video of 'Sleeping On The Floor' by the Lumineers, also one of my favourites.


End file.
